


Song of Stone

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [34]
Category: To Kiss the Granite Choir - Michael Anthony Ashley
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Names, Pining, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cantiléna wants to kiss him, to put her hymn to his skin and sing with him in a duet, but they learned too late Imre's true nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a [short story](http://www.beneath-ceaseless-skies.com/stories/to-kiss-the-granite-choir-pt-i-by-michael-anthony-ashley/) that appeared in Beneath Ceaseless Skies.

Cantiléna wants to kiss him, to put her hymn to his skin and sing with him in a duet. She wants to embrace him and feel warm flesh against warm flesh, but they learned too late Imre's true nature. She lays her coppery hand against his stone chest and listens to the music reverbrating through her.

"Imre the Balgas," she says softly.

His hand covers hers, clumsily, tenderly. "Cantiléna."

He puts such stock in names; she listens wistfully to the music of the stone within them. When she is gone, he will remember her name.

"Remember my song," she breathes.


End file.
